ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogres Wiki:Voting Policy
When to vote There are only a few uses of votes on OgreLair.org's Wiki, and they include: * Featured Article nominations No longer active since site redesign. * Votes held by the Board of Directors * Rank promotion nominations * Awards nominations * Online votes during Election years for new Officers * Open voting for The Oggies awards In very rare cases votes may be used for other purposes, and this page details this process. Terminology * The issue being voted on and action to take are considered a proposal. * If the Yes votes win (see constraints below), the proposal is considered accepted. * If the No votes win (see constraints below), the proposal is considered declined. Voter eligibility Voters must be registered users and members of O.G.R.E.s (except in the case of The Oggies, where non-members may vote) who identify their chapter on their User Page. The Voting Process * The issue being voted on should be clearly identified in the discussion page of the article, and a voting booth created. See "How to start a vote", below. * People now have an opportunity to vote. The template explains things for the most part. * Votes must last a minimum of a week (seven calendar days) before they can be closed unless specifically stated differently by a member of the Board of Directors. Results * Yes wins: Once the vote is closed and the Yes votes have won, the proposer should feel free to take the proposed action as accepted with the trust of most members and backing of the Board of Directors. * No wins: Once the vote is closed and the No votes have won, the proposal is effectively declined. * With multiple-choice votes the comparison is made to the closest competitor. Voting FAQ How do we know what to vote on? : See the Votes in progress (category) list. '''What really shouldn't be voted on? : Here are some cases: * '''Administrative issues: The Officers active on OgreLair.org can make certain changes in order to keep the site running smoothly. Admins should avoid unilateral decisions, but sometimes they must take matters into their own hands - for example with legal issues. * Factual accuracy: Although we can dispute what the truth is, you can't really vote on whether it is true. If someone posts something that appears factually accurate, but someone has a reliable or official source that shows that it is not, you can't really vote to keep something untrue in an article. This especially applies to articles on game publishers and manufacturers, where one user's experience may taint the truth of the article. * Terminology: This is sort of a gray area, but usually its best just to put the all the meanings of a commonly used term and indicate which meanings are widely accepted vs. narrowly understood. You can vote on narrowly vs. widely, but unless the meaning attributed to a term is vandalism, totally nonsensical ("frog means an arrow with a rocket on it that speaks many languages") or that only apparently one person has ever heard, its okay to be in the wiki. What do I do if my side loses, but I still strongly disagree with the outcome? : Propose another vote! We may at some point decide that the result of a vote should "stick" for some time period before allowing another vote, but for now if you want to thrash it out again, you can always do it. '''What if the loser just undoes the change of the winning vote? : Well, assuming you followed the proper voting process, you can revert the change back, appeal to an to revert the change, or even appeal to an to block the user for a time period. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Community Portal Community Portal Category:Community